Ketamine is a cyclohexanone derivative with analgesic and anesthetic properties. Although its mechanism of action has been considered to be mainly a noncompetitive antagonism of the N-methyl-D-aspartic acid (NMDA) receptor ketamine also targets other receptors, such as α-amino-3-hydroxy-5-methyl-4-isoxazolepropionic acid (AMPA) receptors, and has additional acts as an agonist of the sigma 1 receptor. Ketamine is currently used for acute pain management, chronic pain management, for the treatment of major depression, bipolar disorder and suicidal behavior, and as an anti-inflammatory agent. The oral bioavailability of ketamine is low.